rogue_traderfandomcom-20200213-history
Samson
Campaign: The Trials and Tribulations of Tarron Damos Early Life Samson never knew any life outside the hive world, neither did he have any desire to leave. He knew his place in this world was serving the God-Emperor under his father's tutelage. He had worked in the mines only a few years, but he had already gotten the in and outs of his work down to an exact science. One day, as he started to head towards his station, an alarm had set off. A fire? Did the structural integrity of a mine collapse? As he pondered this, the ceiling high above his head exploded and as the debris fell upon the crowd, Red cloaked figures descended from the sky. It was an invasion. The harbingers of destruction attacked where the crowd was thickest, narrowly missing Samson. His father wasn't so fortunate, being hit by a psychic bolt, he died instantly. This left Samson no choice but to flee deep into the mines. Over the course of the attack, only the God Emperor knew how long that was, Samson learned that he didn't just have to avoid the Red-cloaks and the monstrous demons that assisted them, but also the desperate survivors. Many of them turning on each other for essentials, even resorting to cannabilism. The only people he could trust was the small group of younger children that he involuntarily became the leader of. Still, it seemed that they were only delaying the inevitable destruction whether it be from starvation or by the Red-cloaks bloody rampage. Samson would never forget the day the God-Emperor answered his prayers for rescue. One of the children ran up to Samson urging him to follow him saying "Metal men are fighting the Red-cloaks!". Following the child to the scene, Samson couldn't believe the sight his eyes laid upon. The seemingly invincible Red-cloaks were being slaughtered by what he would soon be told were Grey Knights. The Grey Knights cleared the area of the Red-cloaks and marched deeper into the mines, leaving Samson and the kids free to head towards the surface. There, they were picked up by a rescue squadron, and were taken off world. Priesthood Being in space was unsettling for Samson, but he made the most of it. He helped wherever he could not bearing to sit still and do nothing. This eventually caught the eye of one of the ship's several missionaries. He confronted Samson and asked how he survived the attack. After his explanation the missionary saw the potential Samson had as a leader. So he asked Samson, "how would you like to become an Inquisitor? I can set you on the path to become one, all you have to do is become a missionary.". This changed Samson's outlook on his life. He figured he would be relocated like the rest of the refugees to another hive world and continue his service to the Imperium as a drone, but here was a chance at something more. To be an unstoppable force of good for the God-Emperor, and a menace to those who took his family and life away from him. With thoughts of power and revenge on his mind, Samson accepted the missionary's offer to join the high order of the God-Emperor's most faithful servants. Life on an Imperium world was far different a life then a forge world, but not an easy one, especially due to the fact that he was an outsider. Almost everyone saw him as the "Unclean Mole" and treated him with disgust. From his supposed peers to his teachers Samson got a fair share of abuse from everyone, but it didn't compare to the horrors he faced on the hive world, and so he preserved, and became strong. Recruiment into the Damos fleet Despite his accomplishments as a missionary, Samson couldn't seem to make any progress at becoming an Inquisitor, or for that matter any sort of threat to the Chaos Worshippers that attacked his home world. His superiors still underestimated him and his abilities, only giving him the most menial of tasks, or sending him to poorer worlds. One of which were the subject that one missionary quoted "...wouldn't dare soil my very boots on that world by visiting the ungrateful, unclean masses. They would no doubt give me some disgusting, incurable disease by merely touching my quarter staff." Frustrated at his inability to convince any member of the high order to give him a true chance at killing a chaos worshipper, Samson considered his last resort. To bribe one of the Bishops with an item that he had obtained in his last misadventure. A Reliquary of Saint Drusis, found by Samson only by chance, and the by the God-Emperors good will, in a humble chapel on an Imperium world. He had held onto it in secret, to spite the other missionaries, and to find a perfect opportunity to use it, perhaps this was it? As he entered the bishop's room, he was shocked to see a soldier there talking to the bishop. The bishop spied Samson, and a wide smile crept on his face. He told the soldier "On second thought Faux Shot, I think I may have the perfect missionary for your group". Category:Player Character Category:The Trials and Tribulations of Tarron Damos